You're My One and Only Knight
by Lucian96
Summary: This is an Ace x OC Lucian. Having been living in Wonderland for a month now Lucian is slowly developing a relationship with the Knight of Hearts, Ace. Will their relationship turn into something more than a friendship or will they stay as being friends? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: "This is an Ace x OC! My OC Lucian! I' am making this because one of the reviewers wanted me to make an Ace x Lucian and I had planned of making this a long time ago too. So here it is! :3**

**…**

**My Bloody Knight**

Lucian's POV

It's been a month now since I came here in Wonderland and I've met all the role holders of the Country of Hearts. The one that got my interest the most is the Knight of Hearts, Ace. I have to admit Ace is pretty nice and…well to me he's really cute. Ace is the third role holder that I've met after Black and White. Though Ace is really a directionally challenged, I had to find him several times when he got lost somewhere in the Joker's forest. Julius the Clockmaker would always call me to go his place the Clock Tower just so he could tell me to go look for Ace. I don't mind looking for Ace since he's always lost but when being called out in a middle of a night especially when I'm sleeping, by Julius to freakin look for Ace especially in the middle of the night! That's too much for me, I don't like being woken up at night, and I get really cranky. I tend to be very violent and I don't really like showing my violent side to the role holders. I did however show my violent side to Black three weeks ago, and I'm actually glad that he didn't punish me or threw me in the jail. Black was being annoying one night inside my room while I was sleeping, he was bored from sitting on his chair in his room for two hours so Black decided to bother me and I really didn't meant to hurt him but I kicked him on the balls really hard and landed a few punch on his stomach and his face. I just really wanted to sleep; I work for Black and White until the sky turns dark and Black loves making me do all the cleaning in his room.

Right now I' am staying at the Circus and at the Prison with Black and White…why did I choose this territory instead of the other territories? Well I don't really know the other territories are just not my thing well except for the Amusement Park. The Amusement Park is nice to live in but I don't really like to hear loud noises while I'm sleeping during night time, Gowland the park owner loves to do fireworks once in a while in the park for fun. The Hatter's Mansion is okay but I don't like being chased by the twins so they could just play games with me, by games I mean killing games, and Blood…well I didn't get along with him for the first week. Blood only started liking me when he invited me to his tea party one night and found one common thing that we both like and that is tea! Yeah I like drinking tea; it's healthy for the body. But I don't like black tea which is Blood's favorite tea to drink. It's just not my taste. Oh and Blood and I have the same eye color but my eye color is a little lighter. I feel like I just found an older brother that I never had in my entire life. Elliot he's a nice guy he really is, when we first met the first thing he did was point his gun at my face! That was my first time greeting someone like Elliot who points his gun at a person's face without letting that person introduces themselves first to him.

The Clock Tower one word GLOOMY. Julius is a workaholic, he works nonstop repairing clocks twenty four seven. He'll only stop if someone tells him to stop or pulls him out of his office. That's what Ace and I have been doing for the past two weeks now, getting Julius to come out of his office. One time Julius refused to leave his office and Ace had to knock Julius out so they could go the circus for an event held by Black who was in disguise as White.

The Heart Castle it was great that is if you're the princess type person but I don't like seeing hearts everywhere, big hearts, little hearts, giant hearts, they were just everywhere! It made my head hurt one time for staring too long at a wall painted with hearts. I also got lost at the maze and I was thankful that I found Ace there too. It turns out he was lost too; well I couldn't blame him for this one. The maze of the heart castle is pretty confusing; the complexity of the design is incredibly amazing, you think you found the way out but the next you know you're just getting farther and farther away from the exit. I guess it wouldn't be that difficult for the residence of the heart castle to find their way out of the maze after all they have been living there long enough to know where the to take the right route towards the exit.

I choose the circus because that's where I landed after falling down a hole and I'm in debt to Black for catching me from my fall. Well I'm the only one who thinks that I owe Black for saving me but Black doesn't think of it. If Black wasn't there inside the circus tent balancing on the tight rope I would've been dead by now. So yeah this is the reason why I choose to live here in the Joker's territory.

**…**

As I was laying on my back on top of my bed someone knocked on the door, there's only two people that would knock on my door and that is Black and White. It must White, Black doesn't knock instead he kicks the door every time he comes to my room. I sat up; fixing my maid clothes that Black forced me to wear. "Come in".

The door slowly opens and a familiar sound of bells jiggling was heard as White walks in with a smile on his face. "Could I ask you a favor my dear?" He asked stopping right in front me.

"Sure. What is it?" I looked up towards White. I love looking at his face especially when he smiles even though I know that some of the smiles he gives me aren't real. It's not like it bothers me or anything, I've grown used to seeing people smiling like that at me back in my world. For one thing White is different; he was the first person to ever show me a real smile when we first met. Then it was Black then Ace.

White took out a neatly folded paper out from his pocket. "Would you mind going to the store and buy some materials for me dear. The materials are all written on this paper." He said handing the paper to me.

I unfolded the paper and begun reading what materials White needed on the list. The last two got my attention before looking back at White. "Red velvet cake, and chocolate pudding?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Oh that." White tilts his head side way. "Those are for Black, he wants some desserts today for dinner."

"Oh okay." I leaned down and grabbed my black high heels with long straps that reach my knees. I wonder how Black knew my size. I've been wondering about that for a while now, and he got a good taste when choosing the dress that I wear every day. Although I prefer wearing my school uniform than wearing this maid outfits. "Is this all you need?"

"Yes." White nodded his head.

"Well I'll be going then." I walked towards the door and I stopped and turned my body back to White. When I turned back White was already laying on my bed, the white blanket already on top of him. "Um…okay. By the way White what you like to have for dinner tonight?"

"Anything is fine my dear." White said before closing his eye.

"Okay then." I smiled and slowly closed the door not wanting to disturb White from his nap. I know that he's been busy working in the circus and in the prison with Black.

**…**

When I walked out of the forest just a few feet away from me Ace was there wearing his cloak covered in blood. He must have been collecting clocks again for Julius. I wonder what he's doing here. He's not lost again is he? "…"

As I got closer to Ace I could clearly see his face covered in blood. Every time I search for him when he's lost and every time that I find him his face is always covered in blood and he's face it's always dead and serious. The sound of my footstep caught Ace's attention making him look up towards me.

"Oh hi Lucian!" Ace happily said his cheerful smile appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?" He removed the hood from his head before shaking his hair.

"I'm going to the town to buy some things for White and Black." I took a small white handkerchief from my pocket that Black gave me and I reached out towards Ace's face and started wiping the blood off of his face. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I already know the answer…

"Nope I'm not lost. I was collecting clocks for Julius."

"Really" I moved my gaze down towards the brown sack that Ace was holding. "That's a lot of clocks inside that bag Ace."

"Really?" Ace blinks. "I think it's only a few inside."

"Well if that's what you think. Anyway you need to be more careful when you collect clocks Ace." I looked back at Ace.

"I' am careful."

"I meant you being covered in blood, especially your face. Every time I look for you I see you covered in blood." I said as I continue to wipe Ace's face.

"Oh Lucian is worried about me?!" Ace exclaimed his smile got wider.

"Of course I' am!"

"Well don't worry I'll be more careful not to get blood on me next time."

"Good."

"Anyway can I come with you to the town? I wanna accompany you."

"Don't you still need to deliver those clocks to Julius?" I neatly folded my handkerchief before placing it back inside my pocket. I'll just wash this when I get back.

"I can deliver these to Julius later." Ace said.

"…you're lost aren't you?" I said as I crossed my arms placing them on my chest.

"Yep!" Ace said right away, smiling. "But I really wanna accompany you to the town. I can't let you carry all the things that you're going to buy so let me come with you."

"Fine you can accompany me to the town. But let's get you clean first."

"Okay. Hey Lucian?"

I turned my head back to Ace who was removing his cloak. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and since I'm a knight…can I be your knight?" Ace said looking straight at me in the eyes.

"Ah…my knight?" I blinked surprised be Ace sudden words.

"Yeah your knight." Someone needs to protect you in this world right so I'll be the one to protect you." Ace smiled.

"That's…really kind of you to say Ace. Sure you can be knight." I smiled a little before looking away from Ace. I could feel my cheeks slowly warming up. I guess Ace can be my knight.

"Cool! I'll become your best knight!" Ace ran up to me and suddenly hugs me lifting me up.

"Ah!" My eyes widen, this is the first time Ace did this to me. Hugging me all of a sudden, he did hug me before when he wanted to listen to my heart beat. But never like this. "A-Ace put me down!"

"I'm your knight so I'll carry you instead." Ace said, smiling.

"No I'll walk!" Ace is not just my knight, he's my bloody knight.

**…**

**Well this is the end of chapter one readers! I hope that you liked this! I' am going to continue this along with my other story "I'm Glad I've Met Someone Like You". :3**


	2. I don't mind getting lost with you

**I don't mind getting lost with you**

**…**

Okay I said that I was going to the town to buy some things for Black and White but….that was an hour ago. Right now I' am in a forest WITH ACE! Why, why did I let him lead the way?! This was a mistake of me! "Ace we're lost!" I said while resting my chin on his right shoulder. I was got tired of Ace carrying me in his arms so I decided to piggy back on his back instead. "What went into my mind to let you lead the way to the town...?"

"You must've been thinking how amazing I' am huh?" Ace jokingly said.

"No."

"Aww~ but isn't it fun getting lost in the forest?" Ace said turning his head to my direction, cheerfully smiling. "To me getting lost is always fun!"

"It's not always fun to be lost Ace." I said as I raise my head up.

"Hm~" The smile on Ace's face slowly grew. "True it's not fun getting lost by yourself but it's always fun getting lost with someone."

"You said that to me three weeks ago." I smiled back at Ace. "You said that you like getting lost with me."

"And it's true! We should get lost more often so that way I can spend more time with you!" Ace laughs as he set me back down on my feet. "There you go."

"Okay let me lead the way this time." I said as I patted my dress.

"You don't like me leading the way?" Ace asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No it's not that." I said, shaking my head side to side. "It's just that when you lead we always get lost and end up somewhere in Wonderland."

"But it's an adventure." Ace said, smiling again. "And we got lost too when you lead the way to the Heart Castle."

"T-that was the first week I got here okay!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know the place around here yet."

"Ahahaha!" Ace laughs scratching the back of his head.

"Okay let's go." I grabbed him by the sleeve before walking.

"…" Ace eye's softens up before opening his mouth to speak. "Hey Lucian."

"Yeah." I said as I continue to walk.

"I really like getting lost with you." Ace said.

I stop walking when I heard Ace say those words. "I know you do." I said, turning my body back. "You told me that a few moments ago."

"I just wanted to say it again." Ace smiled. "When you're with me…I don't feel lost."

"Ah…" I drop my hand form Ace's sleeve. Well this is something new. He never said this to me before.

"I'll say this one time only so listen carefully. You're the only person that I want to get lost with here in Wonderland so if you ever need me just call out my name and you're knight will be there for you." Ace grabs both my hand and kisses them both.

"!" My heart began to beat faster as I continue to stare at Ace. "(W-was that supposed to be some kind of confession…)." His smooth lips on my hands…it feels so different for some reason.

Ace pulled away, smiling as usual. "Hehehe~ I hope that next time you won't mind getting lost with me."

"O-of course I won't." I can't see what my face looks like right now but I knew that I was blushing. "After all you'll be with me…"

Ace chuckled before grabbing my right hand. "Come on let's go to the town." He said and he starts to walk.

"O-okay."

"I'll let you lead this time too." Ace said, moving his eyes to his side towards me.

"Didn't I already say that too?" I said and I entwine my fingers with Ace's fingers.

"Hm~" Ace smiles and pulls me closer towards him. "Your hand is really smooth Lucian."

"And your hand is pretty big compared to mine."

"Ahaha! Well you are a girl after all."

I smiled and rested my head on Ace's shoulder as we continued to walk down the forest.

"You tired?" Ace asked looking to his side.

"A little", I replied back moving my eyes towards Ace.

"Want to piggy back on my back?"

"Maybe later but for now I wanna walk."

"Okay! Just tell me when you want to ride on my back." Ace happily said, and he leans towards me.

We ended up staying in the forest for another hour before getting to the town. But it was worth getting lost, I was able to see many animals in the forest with Ace and I got to spend some times with him.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Ace asked as we walked down the street and we were still holding each other's hands.

"Yeah it was."

"I'm glad that you had fun. Seeing your smiling face really makes me happy." Ace smiled cocking his head to the side.

"Hm", I lean towards Ace and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah." Ace blinks and looks straight at me with a puzzled expression. "What was that for?"

"That's my thanks to you." I said.

"…could you kiss my other left cheek too?" Ace asked as he points his index finger towards his left cheek.

"Ahh….no, one kiss is enough for today." I looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Hm~" Ace lips curls into a smile. "Can I give you a kiss then?"

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. That was not something I expected for Ace to say.

"Ahahaha!" Ace laughs and he suddenly pulls me towards him and kisses me on the cheek.

"!" My eyes widen. Surprised at what Ace just did.

Ace pulled away and smiled. "Thanks for the kiss Lucian! Ooh look there's an ice cream store!" Ace happily shouted. "Let's go buy ice cream first!"

"Ah…heh", I smiled, letting Ace lead the way to the ice cream store. I really don't mind getting lost with you too Ace. I always feel different when I'm with you. I've only been here in Wonderland for more than a month now and you have become my best friend in the first week. You would always make me laugh when we're together but sometimes I wish that you could smile for real in front of me all the time. You sometimes would give me your fake smile and not your real smile and it hurts me to see that in you Ace. If being lost by yourself is what's keeping you from smiling for real then I want to be the person to unlost you in this world.


	3. Funny isn't it?

**Funny isn't it?**

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

"Ace you can stay here. I have to buy the things Joker wants or else I'll get be in trouble." I said I as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. I pointed my finger towards the grocery store on the other side of the street. "You can meet me in that store when you're done eating your ice cream, okay."

"Okay." Ace cheerfully said, licking his chocolate ice cream. "…" He quickly stops licking his ice cream and move his eyes towards the store on the other side of the street. His crimson eyes narrows and his lips curl into a grin. "Hehh".

I walk out of the ice cream store and just when I was about to walk to the other side of the street someone has grab me by arm. "Huh." I turn around and there was Ace, smiling at me. "You're done eating your ice cream?"

"I threw it away." Ace said. "It was only a little bit left anyway. Let's go." He smiled before softly grabbing my hand with his, pulling me to his side.

"…" I blinked before looking around my surroundings. "(I wonder…)."

While I was shopping in the store Ace was sitting on a chair next to the window glass waiting for me to finish buying everything that was on the list that White gave me. Ace's arms were crossed over his chest, smiling like an innocent child as he watches me.

"…" I couldn't help but look back a few times at Ace from the corner of my eyes. For some reason I feel as if someone else is watching me beside Ace in the store. "(What the heck is this weird feeling I'm having…?)". I looked around the store but no one was looking at me except for Ace who followed my every movement in the store.

"Ms. Lucian." A voice softly said from the back of me. I turn my head over my shoulder and a young man with blonde hair, wearing a clown outfit was smiling at me. I've seen this guy before, he works at the circus.

"Oh, you're one of White's workers. What are you doing here?" I ask as I pull the basket up to my arm.

"Mr. Joker has sent me here to see if you are okay since you've been gone for a few hours now and the warden is really craving for the pudding that you are supposed to buy I think." The young man kindly said.

"Oh yeah, I have it here." I pulled the pack of pudding from the basket, showing it to the worker.

"I'll help you with the grocery Ms. Lucian." The worker smiled offering his hand towards me, showing me that he wanted to carry the heavy basket for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at the worker and gave him the basket which he happily took.

"Is there anything else on that list that you still need to get Ms. Lucian?"

"Well…." I raised the paper up on my eye level. "I just need to find two more things."

"Um…Ms. Lucian will it be alright if I were to find those items for you instead?" The worker asks and I notice that there was a hint of haste in his tone.

"Hm…" I softly narrow my eyes as I gaze at the worker. "Did Black threaten you to hurry back before coming here?"

"Huh. O-oh no!" The worker exclaim, completely denying the truth from me. "I just don't want Mr. Joker to keep waiting especially the warden that's all." He smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

I patted the worker on the shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't let Black or White hurt you when you get back to the circus." I can understand him; Black can be pretty impatient sometimes, well most of the time.

I let the worker go to find the remaining items on the list before looking back at Ace. But when I turned around he was gone. "(Where did he go…?)", I looked around the store but Ace was nowhere to be seen. "(I wonder if he went to go to Julius to give those clocks he collected)." But then again, he wouldn't just leave without telling me. He would always tell me when he's leaving to go to the Clock Tower. I looked back at the worker of White, trying to find the remaining items as fast as he could. I walked up to the worker. "Hey, you don't have to wait for me. When you find the other items you can go back."

"Okay, but what about you Ms. Lucian? Mr. Joker wants you to be back before it turns dark."

"Don't worry about me. Tell White or Black that I'll be doing some girl shopping around town."

"I will Ms. Lucian." The worker smiled and bowed his head down.

"Goodbye then and thank you for carrying the basket for me." I smiled.

"N-no, please you don't have to say thank you Ms. Lucian. I'm just happy that I could be of use to you." The worker kindly smiled he blushes a little.

"Thank you." I patted the worker on the shoulder one last time before making my way out of the store.

**…**

Now then, Ace should be around here somewhere. I'm sure he didn't go that far. As I walked around the town I looked around the alley cause that's where Ace would usually find faceless people that would either plan to ambush him or hiding clocks. "…" While I was walking around I heard a voice screaming in anguish. I listened very carefully and heard other voices screaming as well. I took a deep breath, knowing that I was getting close to wherever Ace was. I don't want to panic like the last time I saw Ace killing faceless people in the Heart Castle.

I got closer to the one alley at the end of the town and every time I took a step forward the screaming of faceless people got louder and louder. "(Calm down)." I bit my lower lip and my hand began to shake a little. "(Calm down)."

When I finally got to the alley the screaming of the faceless people had died down and the only person that I saw standing in the alley was Ace covered in blood. "!" I gasped at the sight of the dead bodies lying on the ground in their own pool of blood. "…"I looked at the dead bodies before looking at Ace, his crimson eyes were deadly and cold. "Ace…" As I said his name I tried to calm my breathing but it was impossible due to the smell of the blood all around me.

"Hm…" Ace slowly moves his eyes towards me and I flinched a little when our eyes met. "Oh…hey Lucian…" Ace said nonchalantly as he swings his sword to get rid of the blood.  
"These faceless', they've been watching us ever since we entered the store. Well they were mostly watching me not you." He said never moving his eyes away from me. "It turns that they were planning to steal the clocks that I collected in the forest and were hoping to use you in exchange." He finally looked away from me, looking down to the dead bodies. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What's funny?" I asked.

"That they'll think that I would trade the clocks for you." Ace looks back at me and gave me a fake smile. "Hahaha. It's stupid and I would never do that." The smile on his face grew but his eyes never changed.

"!" I was shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. My jaw slowly fell as the words enter my head. He wouldn't trade the clocks for me if I were kidnapped by the faceless people? "…." I know the clocks are important in this world but he didn't have to say it out loud. I bit my lower lips and looked away from Ace; I'm quite hurt in the inside right now.

"…" Ace blinked a few time before opening his mouth, "Why did you suddenly get all quiet, Lucian?" He asked unfazed.

"…do you really think that it's funny, Ace?" I asked and my eyes started to water. "(No, don't cry!)."

"What's funny?" Ace said tilting his head to the side.

"You, trading the clocks in exchange of getting me back…" I looked back at Ace. My eyes are starting to get clouded. Stupid tears!

"Well of course it's pretty funny!" Ace's deadly and cold crimson eyes changed back to his normal cheerful eyes. He smiled and spoke, "I mean there's no need for me to trade the clocks in exchange of getting you, silly! That's really funny!"

I felt like I just got punched right in the stomach. "…w-well it's not…funny for me…Ace." It was hard for me to talk straight without choking. If Ace says anymore words I might really cry right now.

"Well it's funny for me. Cause I will never ever trade a single clock just to get you back, Lucian."

"…" That's it…Ace just gave me the final blow. I stared at Ace, disbelief, as warm liquid runs down my cheeks.

"Ah…" The smile on Ace's face faltered the moment he saw Lucian's tears roll down her cheeks. "Lucian?"

Soon after the bodies of the faceless people were slowly fading and the only thing left was their clock. I didn't care about the faceless disappearing or the Afterimages showing up out of nowhere.

"Lucian, why are you crying?" Ace said and he stepped forward, not caring that he just stepped on a faceless' head as he made his way over to me. "Are you crying because you're happy?" Ace reaches his right hand out towards me.

"!" However before Ace could pull me to his body I backed away from him. "…" Do I look happy to you, idiot?!

"Huh?" Ace blinked as he lowered his arms down on his side. "Lucian?"

"Well then, Ace…you don't have to worry about me anymore. You just have fun collecting clocks from now on!" I raised my voice a little higher than my usual. I was mad but I was more saddened. I thought Ace cared for me, am I the only one who thought that? I cared about Ace, but he doesn't care about me?! He cares about the clocks…I understand that but it still hurts to know the truth. Ace has been collecting clocks for a long time now, even before I got here in Wonderland. It's understandable. Damn it, why am I such a fool?! "Good bye, Ace!" I quickly turned my body around and ran as I fast I could, away from this idiot knight!

"…" Ace stood frozen on his spot as he watches Lucian getting farther and farther away from him. He then looks down on one of the clocks that haven't been picked up by the Afterimages on the ground. "…I haven't even finished what I wanted to say to her….…but I guess it's my fault for giving her a misunderstanding…" He bends down and picks the clock up before giving it to one of the Afterimages. "Here, take it and go away."

The Afterimages snatches the clock from Ace's hand before disappearing along with the other Afterimages.

"Now then, it's time for me to get my princess back!" Ace said and he stepped out of the alley. "Wait…" He stopped and looked at his bloody knight clothes. "I can't walk or run around looking like this." He scratches his head. "Oh! I can just do this!" He clapped his hands twice and his clothes were replaced by new knight clothes. It's the same looking clothes; it's just a lot cleaner than the other one. "Hm, better! Right then..." Ace cleared his throat before shouting out, "Luciaaaaan!" He dashes towards the direction where Lucian has run off. (Lucian won't be getting far since she's wearing heels. Ah! I don't want my princess to get blisters, I better find her fast!)."

**…**

Author: Ahahaha. I'll try to update this story as much I can. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you have any ideas or you just want to express your feelings about this story feel free to comment/review. :D

Good bye and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Touch what's mine and you're dead

**Touch what's mine and you're dead**

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

I don't know how long I've been running but I know that I'm far out of town. I looked back and the only things that I saw were trees and bushes. "…" I was breathing hard before stopping. I don't even know where I' am right now, stupid me for not looking where I go.

"(I'm an idiot)." I looked to my side and kicked a twig laying on the ground near me. "(I shouldn't have cried in front of Ace..…but then again who wouldn't cry after hearing those words coming out from the person you like…idiot Ace)." I heavily sighed and smacked my own head. "…there's no point in staying here in this forest. I'll just go back home to Black and White and sulk in a corner…" I started to walk again but things just got worse for me.

*Snap*

"Ahh!" My right heel broke and I fell on the ground, hitting my face first. "Oww." I felt a great pain in my ankle. "Owww. Damn it." I sprained my freaking ankle. "Great…what else?!" I shouted and I forcefully yank both my heels and threw them as far as I can. I slowly tried to get back up and this just increases the pain on my ankle. "Ah!" I gritted my teeth as I painfully walk while limping on my right foot.

I didn't go far from where I fell about fifteen yards away when I step on a rope trap that was covered with leaves.

*Swooosh*

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I fell back and I was lifted up in the air, hanging upside down. I immediately covered my private part of my body, holding the skirt with both my hands. "Arghhh! God my ankle!" I cried in pain because it was my right foot was the one that got caught in the rope. "Ahhhh!" I bit my lower lips as the pain got worse by the seconds. Who would even do this stupid trap here in the forest?!

*Rustle, rustle*

"Huh?" I looked towards the bushes to my side when I heard the sound of the bushes rustling. "Oww…" I have a bad feeling about this…ughh the blood is going to my head.

"Oh, look what we have here~!" A black short hair faceless man steps out of the bushes, about five seven height, chocolate brown eyes, slim body, wears a black sweater, black pants, a pair of black boots and he has that perverted face! He sounds like he's drunk as well.

"I never knew that your trap would actually catch a person, especially a foreigner." Another faceless man steps out of the bushes with a smirk on his face. He was a brunette wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, gray jeans and a pair of gray shoes and his eyes are dark purple.

"…" I stared at the two men looking up at me. Ever since I got here in Wonderland I never told anybody that I could see eyes on the faceless people's faces. I decided to keep it a secret since they'll think that I'm crazy or something. These two look dangerous…well mostly the purple eye man.

"See I told you it would work." The black hair man said turning his head to the other man. "I'm pretty smart, aren't I?"

"No, you're stupid." The brunette man said in a cold tone as he stares at me. "Now hurry up and bring this girl down. We'll use her to lure to the Knight of Hearts and get the clocks he stole from our group."

"…" These two are stupid. Ace won't trade me with the clocks he collected…he told me in town.

"Ah, okay." The black hair man nodded his head before stepping forward. He took out a knife from his pocket and began cutting the rope.

*Snap*

"Ah!" I hit the ground on my back. Ugh…I hate this.

"Don't worry little girl I won't hurt you~." The man said with a disgusting smile on his face.

"…" I glared at the man. "Touch me and I'll kill you bastard." I coldly said. I can beat this man right now if I wasn't injured.

"Oh, you'll kill me huh? That's funny girl." He leans down and reaches his disgusting hand out to me.

"!" Before he could even touch me I kicked him right on the face with my left foot.

"Agh!" He fell back on the ground, dropping his knife. I flipped back once and as much as it hurts me to stand up I painfully stand back up on my feet.

"Ugh…" Oww it really hurts to even stand up. Forget about the pain for a few moments Lucian, I can do this.

"Why you…." The man sat up and picks the knife up on the ground next to him. "You're dead!" He suddenly dashes towards me with his knife pointing at me.

"…" I narrow my eyes, as I easily dodge the man. I tightly then grab him by his right arm and hit him on the neck.

"Agh!" He fell on the ground and I took the rope out of my ankle and wrapped it around his neck. "Ahhh!" I stepped on his back and pulled the rope even more tightening it around his neck. I'm really gonna kill this man.

*Smack*

"Ah!" My grip loosens on the rope as I felt the pain on my neck. I was so into trying to kill this man in front of me that I forgot about the other man behind me. I didn't even have time to look back as I fell on the ground. "…"

*Thud*

The brunette man sighs and places his gun inside his packet. "What a troublesome foreigner." He said nonchalantly and he bents down on one knee. "No wonder the Knight of Hearts likes to spend his time with you." He grabs Lucian by the hair and pulls her hair up. "…" He looks at her face before smiling deviously. "I wonder what I should do with you."

"T-that girl…she was trying to kill me!" The other man slowly sat up as he removes the rope around his neck. "Let me kill her!"

"I shouldn't have saved you." The brunette said without looking at the other man. "I should have just let her kill you before knocking her out cold."

"!" The man flinched from the brunette's cold tone.

"Get up and get the others and bring them here. We're gonna need them to fight the Knight of Heart."

"Y-yes." The man quickly stood up and ran as fast as he can.

**…**

**3rd POV**

Somewhere in the forest was Ace walking around in circle. "Darn I don't know where I' am…" He said as he looks back and forth. "I think I'm lost." He blinks, tilting his head to the side as he tries to think of which way to go. "Ah." An imaginary light bolt appeared on top of his head and soon disappeared. "I got it! I should go back!" How in the world can he go back when he's already lost? "Hmm…" Ace raised his head up to the sky. "I hope it doesn't turn to night or else I'll have to set up a camp site."

So Ace continued to walk even if he doesn't know where he's going. He was following his sense of direction which is pretty bad for a directional challenged young man like him.

About twenty minutes of walking Ace heard some voices coming from the distance. "…" He stopped and listened. "…. (There are ten men…)." He thought and his crimson eyes slowly widens when he heard one of the men say the word foreigner. "…" Ace's eyes then narrows dangerously before following the voices coming from the distance.

When Ace finally got to the place where the voice were coming from he saw Lucian laying on the ground, unconscious, barefoot and tied up. He also noticed her swollen ankle. "…" He smiled but his eyes never changed and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Let's make a deal, Knight of heart." The brunette man said, smirking. "Give us the clocks and we'll give you this girl."

"…" Ace moves his eyes away from Lucian towards the brunette man. "(Let's see who I should slice into pieces first)." He thought.

"Are you not going to say anything?!" The brunette man shouted angrily. "Don't you care about this girl?!"

"…" No response came from Ace as he stared at the man.

**Lucian's POV**

I hear someone shouting…annoying. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Ace standing a few feet away from me. "Ace…" I said under my breath. I looked away from him and looked to me side and saw the brunette man looking pissed. "Ugh…" I slowly sat up on the ground. What the…? Hold on…I'm tied up?'

"Hi Lucian!" Ace happily said making me look back at him. "How'd you get that swollen ankle?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring Ace's question. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere else?"

"Ahh…I can't right now." Ace said. "See these guys want to make a trade and you wanna know what they want?"

"I already know…" I bitterly said.

"They want the clocks I collected. A trade to get you back, Lucian."

"…" There he is again, saying it while smiling. "There's no point in trading me with the clocks." I said. "You faceless are just wasting your time because you're not going to receive a single clock from Ace."

"Shut up." The black hair man said and he points his knife at me. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Go ahead and try." I said back, I'm not afraid of this perverted bastard.

"Why you." The man gritted his teeth as he glared at me.

"Ahaha!" Ace laughed. "She's right. I'm not gonna trade a clock to get her back you silly faceless." He looks back at the brunette man.

"So you don't care about what happens to this girl?!" The black hair man shouted and he suddenly yanks me by the hair.

"Ahh!" I cried out. "Get your freaking hand off my hair!"

"Hmm." Ace smiles and looks at the black hair man.

*Swooosh*

"!" I don't know what just happened. Everything went too fast for my brain to put them all together. The first thing I heard was the sound of the black hair man crying in pain and Ace suddenly standing in front of me with his sword in his hand staring dangerously and cold at the black hair man.

*Thud*

I looked to my side on the ground to see an arm. "!" I almost jumped from the shock of seeing the bloody arm next to me. "Ah!" Just then I felt my body being lifted up in the air and the next thing I knew I felt this warm embrace. "…"

"I don't _need_ _to trade_ _a clock _to get you back because I _can get you back _all _by myself_. That's what I find it funny. I'm strong enough to not have to use an object for getting you back, Lucian." Ace kindly said while ignoring the enemies around us.

"…" That's what he was trying to say in town? "You idiot…then why didn't you say these to me earlier?!"

"I was about to but then you cried and ran so I never got to finish what I wanted to say to you."

"Are you saying that this was my fault?!"

"No, it's my fault." Ace said. "Now then, I need to take care of this first." He said and he looks back at the black hair man kneeling on the ground clutching his slice off arm. "You know Mister; I hate it when others touch what's mine. I tend to want to kill them." He said while smiling but underneath that fake smile is full of hatred and anger. "I'm gonna slice you into pieces for roughly yanking my princess' hair." Ace coldly said that I felt shiver ran down my spine.

Ace lifts me up once more off the ground and carries me easily with just one hand. "I'm gonna end this fast so I can tend your ankle." He said as he cuts the rope around me. "You can close your eyes if you don't want to watch, okay."

"…" I didn't say anything back to Ace and just tightly shut my eyes close as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I can take hearing them scream but I can't take watching the faceless being slice by Ace's sword. I want to help Ace but with this swollen ankle of mine, I'm pretty useless right now.

"Ahh! N-no please wai-ahhh!" Those were last words I heard from the black hair man before he went silent.

"Now then, one down, nine more to go." Ace said. "I'm gonna kill you next." I don't know who he's pointing his sword at and I don't want to know.

"Arghh! My arms!" A man cried out.

"Ugh!" Another man cried in pain.

The more I hear their screams the more my body started to tremble but I tried to calm myself. It's was difficult for to calm down, I could hear it, Ace's sword stabbing the faceless, their screams of fear, the sound of bones cracking and more gruesome stuff that makes me want to throw up.

… Not too long after that everything went silent, the only sound I heard was my breathing and Ace's breathing.

"You can open your eyes now, Lucian." Ace softly said as he placed his sword in his scabbard.

"…" I open my eyes and saw the men's corpses laying on the ground. Not one of them were in full body…all of them were sliced into piece. Half of the men's head were not even attached on their body. Some had their legs cut off, some their arms and one of them which was the brunette was sliced in half. Ugh…I really feel like throwing up.

"You okay?" Ace asked as he held me with both arms.

"Yeah…just little nauseous…"

"Don't worry the bodies will soon disappear." Ace said and soon enough the corpse were disappearing only leaving their clocks.

I looked back at Ace and there were a few drop of blood on his face. "…"

"I tried to be careful not to get any blood on my face while killing them but I guess it was impossible." Ace said.

"It's fine." I quietly said as I wiped his face with my sleeve.

"…are you still mad at me?" Ace asked.

"A little…come on let's get out of here."

"Sorry I didn't mean to give you a misunderstanding while we were in town."

"It's fine Ace."

"You sound like you hate me or something right now." Ace pouted a little.

"I don't hate you, Ace. If you want proof I'll show you." I lean towards his face and kiss him on the cheek. I pulled away after a few seconds before opening my mouth. "Thank you…for saving me."

"Hm." Ace lips curls into a smile. "It's my job to save you after all. Now let's go get that swollen ankle of yours treated."

"What about the clocks?" I looked back at the clocks laying on the ground.

"Don't worry the Afterimages will collect the clocks. Oh what do you know they're here." Ace said a few Afterimages appeared in front of us. "See they can take care of the clocks."

**…**

Since I needed to rest I told Ace to just bring me back to Black and White's territory. He agreed and I lead the way since I didn't want the two of us to get lost.

I opened the door to my room and I saw White still laying on my bed.

"I'm back." I said as Ace stepped inside the room.

White turned his body around the moment he heard my voice. "Welcome ba-oh." He stopped when he saw me and the smile on his face fell. "…my dear what in the world happen to you?" White asks as he sat up on the bed.

"Uh…"

"Hey is she back?" I heard Black's voice coming from the hallway. He steps inside the room holding a cup of chocolate pudding in his hand. "Hey, why did you send clown's worker back with the groce-whoa. What the hell happened to you?" He asked the moment his eye saw my condition. "Damn, you're a mess." He said before putting a spoonful of chocolate pudding in his mouth. "And look how swollen your ankle is, it's like the size of a potato." Black said as he looks at White. "See, White this is the fucking reason why we shouldn't let her buy the stuff we need. We ask her to buy some simple things and she ends up coming home in a mess. Damn I need to buy you another freakin dress." The last sentence was not necessary for Black to say right now.

"Black at least shows some concern for Lucian." White said. "Ace, please bring Lucian here on the bed."

"Okay." Ace said and he walks over to the bed and places me gently down on the bed.

"Let me see your ankle, dear." White said as he inspects my swollen ankle. "Hm, it's pretty swollen. You won't be able to walk in a few days."

"I can walk." I said.

"Not unless if you want your ankle to heal faster, my dear." White said and then a box of first aid kit appeared in his hand.

"Well I'll see you later then Lucian." Ace smiled. "I still have something to do."

"Okay."

"Bye." Ace waved goodbye before walking out of the room.

As White tends my swollen ankle he opens his mouth. "My dear, you shouldn't hang out with Ace all the time. You'll only get hurt."

"I hate to admit it but clown is right." Black said who was sitting on my other side of the bed. "That knight is fucking dangerous."

"And you two aren't?" I asked.

"You're right, we are dangerous as well." Black said. "But at least we don't fucking put you in danger."

"Yeah you two do. I fell out of the tight rope because White forced me to walk on it and you made me deal with the prisoners because you were too lazy to work that one day." I glared at Black.

"But we saved you." Black said back.

"Ahaha. Right I remember that." White said.

"Fine, whatever, we're just warning you, Lucian." Black said looking at me straight in the eyes. "Just don't get killed when you're with that knight."

"I'm not gonna get killed."

"Well I hope you're right about that." Black said. "I know Ace more than you know him. Trust me, Lucian. If you still want to hang out with him then I won't fuckin stop you just don't go crying to me when he hurts you."

"You can come crying to me, my dear." White said smiling. "I can always lend you my shoulders or my chest whenever you need to cry."

Black is right, I don't know a lot about Ace than he does. But that's just more the reason why I need to hang out with Ace, I want to more about him.

**…**


End file.
